The right opportunity
by CosmicallyConnected
Summary: Just a AU drabble written while listening to Joe's "All The Things Your Man Won't Do"


This is just a drabble that was inspired while listening to Joe's All The Things (Your Man Won't Do). Hope you guys like it.

Sam had been coming to the Last Stop Diner for the last three months and in those three months three things had been revealed he loved the food, the light and friendly atmosphere, and a particular waitress named Mercedes. Mercedes was the thing that wet dreams were made of, with chocolate hued skin that begged to be licked and savored she floated around that diner and with one look Sam knew that she was to be his. Alas, back in the real world Mercedes was in a relationship with a guy who clearly didn't see the prize he possessed now in knowing this, most men would refrain from trying to seek her attention, but Sam was a card carrying member of the Not Many Fucks Given Coalition and felt that this rule didn't apply to him. He wanted, no needed to immerse himself in the very being that was Mercedes and would stop at nothing to complete this goal, the only thing he needed was space and opportunity. Two agonizing weeks later Sam was waiting with Mercedes as usual for a frequently very late Shane. Sam had taken to waiting with Mercedes for the last two months because he felt that no lady should be out this time of night alone, and of course not one to turn down the kindness of her favorite patron Mercedes obliged. It had been raining all day, but once night fell the storm had reached new heights to the point of the power being knocked out. There had always been a noticeable sexual tension between the two, but staring each other down in a candlelit setting had made it almost unbearable for Mercedes. In an attempt to ward off what was vastly approaching she decided to see if there was any chance to get the generator to work. Walking away from the stifling situation, she came upon the rickety generator and began her futile attempts at repairing it. While desperately trying to read the instructions on the machinery by candlelight she suddenly felt she wasn't alone.

Mercedes: "Sam, was the matter? Is Shane's truck parked out front?"

Sam: "Nope"

Mercedes: "Well, I really can't get you anything until I can't get the generator to work"

Sam: "I don't need that generator for what I want"

Mercedes: "Sam, You know…

Sam was tired of hearing the same excuse she had been using for the last three months, Shane was not and never would be the man that she needed. He was tired of trying to make her see that he would do any and every thing for her and felt that he could show her better than her could tell her. He also knew that this opportunity probably wasn't going to come back around anytime soon so he did was any man on the edge would do and just said fuck it, cutting Mercedes of and bringing her face toward his, he kissed her with all the love and lust that three months of wanting had built up within him, noticing that she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss and once his tongue touched hers he felt as if his body would combust and an energy like no other claimed his body. Lifting her up, he carried her to the table that they once were sharing coffee and a few laughs at and placed her on top of it, still kissing he ran his hands all over her wanting body with agonizingly slow strokes just relishing the concept that this was finally happening and if it was to be the last time he would at least have the memory to keep. Moving his kisses from her mouth to her neck and collarbone the soft moans gave him the encouragement to unbutton the top of her waitress uniform and continue his journey to the top of her practically overflowing cups. Nipping and kissing his way to her completely hardened nipple he suddenly stops, makes his way up to her ear and whispers "Do you want me to stop?" Yearning for more than what she was getting Mercedes breathlessly says "No, doesn't stop". Smirking, he goes back to the task at hand and teases her areola with his tongue and finally sucks the nipple in his eager mouth, moaning and cursing under her breath Mercedes runs her fingers through the shortly cropped hair, pulling when it becomes too much for moans alone and also causing heated growls to spill from Sam's kiss swollen lips. Quickly shedding her of her shirt and bra Sam travels between both breasts showing the utmost attention to each causing Mercedes to squirm with anticipation. Making his way down her nubile body he comes toward her already pulsating sex, and with no time to waste removes the offending skirt and pulls up a chair in order to enjoy his impending meal, licking the outside of the already wet satiny panties he mouths his intentions of not stopping until she forgets that anyone else even exists. Snatching her panties down he dives in, licking her from slit to clit and latching on to the almost painfully throbbing ball of nerves causing a high pitched scream to emit, alternating between sucking her clit and lips he began to feel her trying to escape from his ministrations, not having that, Sam stilled her hips and continues his exploration. Riding his face with the conquest of needing to come Mercedes was feeling as she was having an outer body experience and that although it's wrong to do this to Shane, shit if it didn't feel Soooooo Good! Taking his two fingers and entering her he began stroking her making sure to curl his fingers to hit her G-spot, in hearing Sam murmurings of "cum, I know you're about to cum, please cum, I need it" Mercedes, arched off the table and groaned out a long "FUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK" that was sure to be heard if the storm wasn't raging on. Licking up the delicious juices he brought her down from the high and stood up to remove his clothing. Looking up to see a beautifully nude Sam, Mercedes reach out with the intentions to give as good as she got, Sam stops her by grabbing her hands and bending to whisper "No, tonight is about you". Pushing her back on the table Sam, swiftly places on protection and spreads her legs and enters all at once causing a sharp inhale from Mercedes, as he begins to move deep within her their moans fill the already scorching room, wrapping her legs around his waist Mercedes was meeting him at every stroke causing the pair to moan in succession. Lifting her from the table and siting with her in the chair Sam, begins to thrust up forcefully while Mercedes rides at a quick pace forcing Sam to comply, the sounds of the slapping bodies mixed with the moans and creaks of the chair fills the diner with the music to the soundtrack of Lust The Movie in 3d. Feeling his impending release Sam reaches between their bodies and rubs Mercedes clit till her shuddering climax over takes her with his arriving not long after. As they collect their thoughts in the moments after the reality of the situation sets in and both know the wrong that was committed , but also felt the connection that was bridged in that reckless juncture. In having so much to say with little know how, the pair chooses to put off the inevitable unpleasantness to enjoy the afterglow with the falling rain serving as their musical interlude.


End file.
